The present invention relates to the art of counting a number of times that images accessed by unique identifying information is displayed during a display of images. More particularly, the present invention relates to the art of executing particular displays and processes during a display of images when the unique identifying information is displayed greater than a threshold value.
FIG. 14 (PRIOR ART) is an example of a conventional WWW browser for a terminal-server system according to the related art. As illustrated, a Web page is generated from WWW data 23 in a WWW server 10 and is down-loaded to a terminal 12 via network 11. The down-loaded Web page is then displayed by a WWW browser functioning unit 13.
A filter registering unit 21 and a filter functioning unit 22 are included in the WWW server 10 and strictly select an amount of information from the WWW data 23 by registering necessary information for each user.
The conventional WWW browser functioning unit 13 has only a function to realize a visual display which includes changing a color of a URL for a certain constant period when a displayed URL of the Web page is used, without reference to a number of times of display. In this regard, a user may only designate a Web page having a higher frequency of use by registering a URL to a bookmark 19. The URL registered to the bookmark 19 can then be displayed through selection from bookmark 19 without designating the actual address.
In the method according to the related art, the Web pages having a higher usability are accessed through registration with the bookmark 19. However, the number of times of display for each of the registered Web pages cannot be detected from the URLs which are accumulated in the bookmark 19. Moreover, since each URL displayed by an original Web page is registered as one Web page in the bookmark, an amount of information in the bookmark substantially increases.
Furthermore, when a URL of a Web page is used without relation to the number of times of display, the color of URL may change for a certain constant period but the information which is used for a certain user cannot be managed on the Web page. Thus, individual management is required for a user resulting in troublesome procedures.